


Good Enough

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Edging, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick wants nothing more then to make sure Tim has the stamina and endurance he needs to make it in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. The idea hit me, and I just...had to write it. Tim is probably like 16. I'm going to hell.

Tim squirmed, a small gasp escaping his mouth as the hand around his cock tightened, slid up along his shaft. He squeezed his eyes shut, behind his mask, as there was a chuckle in his ear.

“Hang in there babybird. You’re doing so good.” Tim sucked his lips into his mouth, trying to shift in Dick’s lap. The older man was in full gear- all he had removed were his gloves, much to Tim’s joy. Those would have made this a bit...painful.

Tim tried to not whine, as Dick’s other hand- pressed between his thighs- twisted, the two fingers inside him turning. He choked on his breath, felt his body trying to clench. Behind him, Dick hushed him.

“Not yet.”

He’d been saying _not yet_ for what felt like eternities.

And all Tim wasn’t to do was give into the need for _release_.

Dick’s fingers curved as he stroked, slowly, pressing along Tim’s insides, but always missing that one spot. Tim knew, from previous nights, previous times they’d played this game, that Dick knew how to find his sweet spot, without a problem.

He was purposefully avoiding it.

“Dick, c’mon, _please_.” Tim wasn’t sure how long it had been. He knew Dick would say not long enough- but he had to beg, regardless. Needed it, could barely see at this point. Everything felt too good.

“Almost, babybird. You wanna show me how good your stamina has gotten, don’t you?” He leaned forward, nuzzled Tim’s hair, inhaled the smell of sweat and arousal and his shampoo. “Don’t you want me to be proud, Timmy?”

Tim nodded, trying desperately to keep his hips still as Dick’s hand ran over his erection. His thighs aches from being spread, from holding his weight up over Dick’s lap for so long. His legs were cold- stripped of the bottom half of his suit, his cape. The cave was never a warm place.

The fact that they were _in the cave_ was another reason he wanted his release. He couldn’t imagine if Bruce found them-

Dick’s hand twisted beneath the head of his cock, and Tim gave a little cry, pushing into his hand.

“Your mind was wondering,” Dick chastised, “Focus Tim. Focus on me.”

Tim wanted to, how badly he wanted to. Wanted to be on his knees focusing on Dick, the way he got to last time, for lasting so long. For showing he was a good boy- a good Robin. His hands flexed at his sides, squeezing into fists, before reaching back, grasping blindly behind him, awkwardly onto Dick’s waist, as he pushed his hips forward.

“What’s going through that pretty head of yours?” Dick nearly hummed, pressing his fingers up deeper into Tim, _so close_.

“You,” Tim gasped, “What I...want...to do to you...” That earned him a chuckle.

“What _you_ want to do to _me_? You’ve got my attention, babybird.” He gave his cock a squeeze. “Do share.” Tim shivered.

“I...I want...to suck you off...like last time.” The words were hard to form, hard to even think up. Everything was hazy, and Tim was so utterly close. If Dick would just find that spot, if he would just speed up his strokes a _little_ , Tim would be right there.

Behind him, he heard Dick groan, low, into his hair. “Is that really what you want?” Tim nodded, biting at his tongue. Dick smirked, pushed his fingers up, hard, finally pressing against Tim’s prostate, and the teen nearly screamed. At the same time, Dick clamped his fingers down, hard, at the base of Tim’s cock, as he jerked his hips, his orgasm completely cut off.

Tim’s cry ended in a pathetic whine, as he let his head fall back against Dick’s shoulder. It was an impressive stretch, the way his thighs were held open wide, his hold on Dick’s waist. The older man could admit, he was impressed.

“If you hold out a little longer, maybe you can do just that.” Dick stroked Tim’s cock again, kept up his thrusts into his body. His suit felt suffocating now. He’d been hard enough, getting Tim like this- he’d thought about it, all night, on patrol. Thought about it with each stretch of Tim’s legs, his back, when he moved.

Sometimes, he felt almost predatory, the way he was sure he looked at Tim.

Tim was nodding without lifting his head, keeping his hips still again. “Wanna be,” he started, licking his lips, “good enough for it.”

Dick smiled. “You are babybird. You’re so good. Look at you now. You’ve lasted even longer.” Dick wasn’t exactly timing Tim, but he was sure they’d passed their past record, already. Not that he even knew how long that was. Time felt like it melted around them, could have been seconds or and endless array of minutes.

Dick curled his fingers inside Tim, rubbed slowly along his prostate. That earned him an obscene sort of moan, and he felt Tim’s cock twitch. Still close. _Perfect_.

“I’m going to tell you when to come, Timmy,” he whispered, “Okay?” Tim nodded, sucking on his lower lip. He was trying to stifle his pants, and for a moment, the only sound around them was the wet slide of Dick’s fingers into his boy, of his hand on Tim’s leaking, flushed cock. But then Tim moaned, so obscene again, and pushed up into Dick’s hand- then back, against his fingers.

Dick inhaled, slowly, felt his own cock aching. Told himself he could wait.

“Have you been doing this to yourself?” he whispered, and Tim lifted his head, nodding.

“Just...like you said...” He gasped, as Dick’s thumb ran over his slit, teasing the pre-cum that seemed to be leaking out too heavily. “It’s...never as...good.” Dick chuckled.

“I’m flattered, babybird.” He slipped a third finger in, finally, and Tim gave a little cry, eyes going wide.

“I wish...it wasn’t...your fingers.”

That had Dick slowing his thrusts. He couldn’t see Tim’s face, not at this angle- and he hadn’t removed his mask anyway, wouldn’t be able to see his pretty eyes. But he hadn’t once ever mentioned fucking his babybird-

He picked his thrusts up again. “You want my cock, pretty bird?” Tim whined, loud and high pitched, and Dick wondered what it’d be like, to have Tim on his lap like this, so desperate, losing the rhythm in his hips because he was _so close_ -

He’d be so hot, so tight- Dick had to stop those thoughts, if he didn’t want to prove _himself_ without endurance.

“Do you think about me fucking you when you touch yourself?”

Another whine. “ _Yes_.”

Dick groaned. He leaned his forehead against Tim’s shoulder, thrusting faster, harder, his hand picking up speed.

“Tell me, babybird. Tell me about it.”

Tim squirmed, gasping for a breath as Dick pressed hard against his prostate. “Want you...pinning me...down.” He pushed towards Dick’s hand, biting at the inside of his lip. “Cover me. So...small...under you...” The words were barely coming out, but they were doing enough. Dick could barely focus himself, at this point.

The fact that Tim was still holding out- it was _actually impressive_.

“I’d fuck you however you wanted, Timmy,” Dick breathed, and god, _it was true_. “Whatever you want. You just tell me.”

Tim whined again, and Dick knew what he wanted, without the words. He chuckled, tried to compose himself again.

“Okay babybird, okay.” He pushed hard, into him, rubbing his prostate. “You can come.”

The cry Tim let out was so loud, Dick might have wondered if they heard him, back in Gotham, were he not so distracted by the way that Tim’s body clenched onto hs fingers, so tightly. By the way his hips jerked, his cock pulsed. Over the hot stickiness that suddenly coated his hand.

Tim collapsed back against him, losing his hold, limp. Dick pulled out of him, wrapped that arm around Tim and just held him, nuzzling his neck, his hair.

He opened his mouth to tell Tim how _good_ he had done, but Tim was reaching for Dick’s hand, lifting it to his mouth and licking his cum off his fingers, his knuckles, his palm. Dick shivered, and wordlessly, when it was gone, Tim slid from Dick’s lap, down onto the floor.

He hit his knees, hard, winced slightly, before turning, pressing between Dick’s thighs. He was fumbling with Dick’s suit, before the older man could even realize what was happening.

“Woah, Tim-“

“You promised,” he whispered, working it open. It took a bit longer then he would have wanted, but eventually he had Dick’s cock in his hand, was stroking up along it, following his hand with his tongue. Dick groaned, the sound turning to a breathy gasp, as Tim swallowed half his cock down. His fist covered what his mouth couldn’t, and he moved with no restraint, leaving Dick to toss his head back, reach down and sink a hand into Tim’s hair.

“You...want this to be...quick?” he breathed, pushing up further into Tim’s mouth, over his tongue. Tim giggled around his cock- and _god_ that was a different sensation. One that had Dick’s belly clenching up. “God Tim.”

Tim pulled off, a wet _pop_ filling the air, his hand taking over as he mouthed at Dick’s shaft. “If it’s quick,” Tim whispered, “Will you come back to my room?”

Dick lifted his head, glancing down at Tim. His pupils were huge, utterly blown, his mouth wet, shiny. Dick stroked his hair back.

“You have to let your body rest,” he whispered, and he saw disappointment flash in Tim’s eyes. Still, he opened that pretty pink mouth, swallowed Dick back in again, bobbing his head quickly. His free hand found Dick’s thigh, squeezing, little noises escaping him as he squirmed.

He was enjoying this just as much as Dick.

Dick tangled his fingers in Tim’s hair, tugging gently when he felt the heat pooling at the base of his cock, in his balls. Tim only tried to take him in deeper- did a pretty good job, if Dick was honest- his tongue pressing up tight against the underside of his cock.

The older man pushed into him, growled from his chest as he let go, orgasm washing over Tim’s tongue, down his throat. He swallowed, pulling off when his mouth filled again, and Dick watched as one pearly trail slipped between his lips, down his chin.

Tim swallowed, and Dick openly shuddered. “Come,” he started, his voice hoarse, “come up here.”

Tim stood up, carefully, slowly- his legs ached, felt numb- and climbed back onto Dick’s lap, this time facing him. Dick ran his fingers through Tim’s hair, pushing it off his face, took a moment to lick up the trail of cum on his chin.

“You’re a dream, babybird,” he whispered, kissing him softly. Tim sighed into it, wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck and returned the kiss- equally soft, slow. Sweet.

“I still want you to come to my room,” Tim whispered, dropping his head and resting it beneath Dick’s chin. He heard him stifle a yawn.

“You’re tired, Tim.”

“Maybe I just want the company,” he admitted, sighing happily, could feel Dick’s heat even through the suit. Dick hesitated, before wrapping his arms around him, holding him close and smiling softly.

“Okay babybird, okay. Let’s get you dressed and get you to bed.”

When Tim finally slid from Dick’s lap, tracked down his civvies he had left in the cave to change into, he was tired down to his bones. Dick could see it in his movements. He stripped himself, changing quickly, and the moment they were done, scooped Tim up into his arms, carrying him across the cave. He’d worry about their suits- left piled on the floor- in the morning.

In that moment, all he wanted to do was get Tim into bed. And to curl up around him, to feel Tim’s even breathing, through out the whole night.


End file.
